


(Un)Predictable

by ChronicWriterGirl



Category: American (US) Actor RPF
Genre: Drinking, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Character of Color, Not Beta Read, Random Encounters, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 02:33:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11499939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChronicWriterGirl/pseuds/ChronicWriterGirl
Summary: Struggling with a breakup Donna decides to do something uncharacteristic.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ever since Jeffrey Dean Morgan started playing Negan I've been crushing hard!

_This ain't working Donna, I've met someone else that's everything your not._

The words play on loop in my head as I dig into my chunky monkey ice cream my heart aches and tears threaten to spill. I've always been a dutiful fiancee and still it wasn't enough. That man wanted for nothing and couldn't even provide a decent orgasm for me, but I'm the dull and boring one. In the pit of my stomach another emotion was starting to boil...ANGER!

Red is all I see as I take one last spoonful of ice cream slamming the container down rising to my feet. “Never Again” I say with spoon held high. Feeling a bit foolish at the last bit I toss the spoon in the sink and return the ice cream to the freezer.

Retreating into my bedroom I open my closet on a mission to find a certain dress. I'm greeted by a few of my ex's dress shirts I toss them to the floor with the intent to trash them later. I thank god again for my home grateful that I never sold it all those times he tried to pressure me into doing so. I peruse through my clothes until I find what I'm looking for.

The little red dress hung at the back of my closet like an after thought. I had purchased the outfit over a year ago, but never had the opportunity to wear it that was going to change tonight. I lay it flat across the bed smoothing it out and then take a shower with my newest Bath & Body Works products.

Minutes later smelling of green apple and jasmine I put on the dress. It's a bit tighter than I remember but I still look amazing in it. The bright red highlights my golden brown skin. The plunging neckline shows off ample cleavage that I usually hide. I untwist my recently trimmed natural hair letting it fall into it's new style the bob. I put some gold hoops in my ears, and swipe on a coat of devil red lipstick. I spritz myself one last time with fragrance and leave the house in search of a bar.

In the car I remember this bar located in a down town hotel called The Seville a few girlfriends and I hit up months ago. I decide to go there because the food and drinks were pretty decent. It's way after happy hour when I arrive there are a few stragglers sticking around. Mostly business men I avert my eyes from them, they're too much like my ex. Tonight I wanted to forget all about him and do something out of character; have a one night stand.

The bartender comes over as I sit and takes my order I scroll through my tumblr while I wait. This is a habit of mine when I'm my only company and a little bit nervous it's a nice distraction. The bartender returns with my dirty martini and I start a tab. As I sip and look around the bar I start to back out of my own plans, none of these men are what I'm looking for. I'm not even sure what I'm looking for. I glance through the tumblr feed, liking different posts when I notice someone out of the corner of my eye. Being the nosy person that I am I can't help but look over at the entrance and realize I've found what I've been looking for.

His eyes are on everything but me and I use that to my advantage and check him out. This man is fine with a boldcapital **F** he's tall and dressed in black it fits his slender but muscular frame. His hair is slick back but a few unruly strands have fallen free. I can tell that he is a bit older because of the salt and pepper in his beard. He has the most amazing brown eyes and smile. The man is walking sex and he's smiling at me, _Oh shit I've been caught_ is my last thought as my brain farts.

I turn my attention back to the phone, in my peripherals I can see him walking over to this side of the bar. There's a slight breeze as he walks behind me sending a chill up my spine he sits two stools down from me. I sip at my drink feigning interest in the app, I notice him shift in his seat turning it so that he's facing me. I peek at him and I'm immediately drawn in by his smile and hazel eyes “Hi” he says continuing to smile.

“Hi” I respond he gestures to the stool next to me “You mind if I sit here” I shake my head no and he moves closer. “I'm Jeff what's your name sweetheart” he extends his hand. I place mine in it expecting a shake, but instead he kisses it. “Donna nice to meet you” my face feels warm as he releases my hand. He points to my glass “Would you like a refill” I glance at my empty cup “Sure”. He calls the bartender and orders a glass of Hennessy for himself and another dirty martini for me.

The conversation flows between us even more once we're plied with alcohol. I'm drawn in by his charisma and open up and tell him all about my predicament. “What a piece of shit!” Jeff exclaims I take another sip of my drink “I know right I'm glad he didn't wait until we married. It's still messy but it could've been a lot worse” I lament. “I like your outlook on things. He's a fucking idiot” he brings his cup up to clink against mine and I couldn't agree more.

"I came here tonight to prove to him and myself that I'm not predictable” I twirl the toothpick holding olives. “How do you plan to do that doll?”I fiddle with the toothpick once more before turning my gaze back to him. “By fucking a stranger” I bite an olive enjoying the salty brine and the look that crosses his face.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Jeffrey leers “Did I make the cut” his voice deeper more seductive dripping with molasses. I smirk “You already know the answer to that”. He gives me a look letting me know I'm definitely getting the dick tonight. The heat of his gaze leaves me feeling flush, I look down at my lap and fiddle with my dress. His fingers lift my chin up turning me so that I'm facing him again “Your room or mine” he asks.

I gulp he's closer than before “Yours since I don't have one” this makes him smile. “You're a bold woman I like that” he signals the bartender to close our tabs. Continuing to be a perfect gentlemen he settles both of our checks. I offer him money but he refuses to accept it. Jeff entwines our fingers together and walks us over the the elevators. _This is really_ _going to happen_ I think while we enter. He lets go of my hand and retrieves his key card scanning it so that the elevator will go to the penthouse floor.

Once the elevator starts I'm surprised he's not on me and I start to wonder if this is a mistake. He must sense this from his side of the elevator and breaks the silence “You sure you want to do this” he questions. “Fuck yes are you” he looks me over again and then gestures down to the noticeable bulge in his pants. “Does that answer your question” and I can't help but smile.

The doors open and a monotone voice echoes that we have arrived. It occurs to me as he uses the key card to open the door that I never asked him what he does for a living. He holds the door open for me “After you” I cross the threshold into this enormous room. The view of the city is breathtaking from up here. Jeff locks the door leaning against it eyeing me like I was dessert those hazel eyes now burning onyx. My knees start to buckle from one look but he continues to play it cool, “Can I get you something to drink” he asks.

A frog catches in my throat his voice sounds so delicious much deeper than earlier. “Water please if you have it” _with a big ass room like this he should have it_ I think to myself. “One water coming up” he retreats into a kitchenette off the living room. I go sit on the love seat closest to the window. “Water for the pretty lady” he hands me a bottle and then takes a seat down next to me opening his own bottle taking a sip. I do the same and then place it on the floor ready to find out about the things I've been missing. Jeffrey takes the hint and drops his also closing the small gap between us finally pulling me in for an embrace. His arms are strong and warm, he smells incredible like a smoky musk. He kisses along my neck, up to my chin, turning my face to meet his lips.

We kiss like lost lovers desperate and needy for the other. He nips my bottom lip soothing it with his tongue before slipping it into my mouth. I suck his tongue making him moan,his hands pull me in closer so that I'm straddling his lap. Jeff rubs my back our tongues twirl together his erection jumps. He grabs my ass grinding me harder against his length. I mewl against his lips the sensation leaving me aching for more. “You feel fucking amazing” he kisses my neck while removing the straps of my dress. I kiss his forehead playing in his hair.

The fabric of my dress pools in my lap and he wastes no time, his large hands massage my breasts. He sucks my neck leaving a mark behind, and starts trailing kisses down to the valley between my breasts. Jeff rubs his face against them the sensation of his beard against my skin is enough to drive me crazy. He flashes me a smile before sucking my nipple into his mouth “Oh God” I sigh as his tongue swirls and flickers my pert bud.

My hands rub against his firm chest, pulling at his shirt trying to make contact with his skin. He helps me pull the top over his head and then kisses me hard dominating me with his tongue. I break our union so that I can have a good look at him. Jeffrey oozes sex appeal I lick my lips, and thank god for my good fortune. “You like what you see” he asks making my panties dampen further. “Fuck yes” and then I take my turn kissing his chest, licking, and sucking on his nipples. I trail my kisses lower wanting to show him how much I like what I see.

I start to fiddle with his belt buckle but he smacks my hands away “Ladies first baby I'm not a fucking savage”. He lays me back against the love seat and pulls my dress all the way off leaving me in my thong. He hooks his fingers into the thong and starts to take it off, but stops “This isn't gonna work”. I'm confused only for a moment he picks me up bridal style and takes me into the bedroom. He kicks the door shut and lays me down on the bed. Slithering down my frame taking my underwear with him I clamp my legs shut.

His big hands slide between my thighs and try to pry them open “Don't go getting shy on me spread those pretty thighs”. I'm like putty in his hands. My legs splay open showing him how much of an effect he's had on me this evening. He licks his lips staring at my sex “Your ex is a real asshole. I look forward to making you forget all about him”my body trembles as his hands now caress my thighs. His fingers dip against my nether lips teasing he lays his head on my thigh. Snuggling and kissing it inching closer to my wet center.

My composure is running thin, I want him to touch my clit he has me so worked up “Please”. I spread myself for him brushing my fingers over my engorged pearl. Jeff pushes me back on the bed he licks my fingers moving them aside. Holding me open his tongue encircles my clit. His tongue flicks over the tip of me before I'm engulfed by his mouth. My hips thrash up and I grip his hair as I watch him eat my pussy. Those hazel eyes of his never leave mine and the intensity of it all causes mine to flutter shut as I fall back.

I pulse and throb my orgasm boiling to the surface. Sensing how close I am Jeffrey dips two fingers into my wet cunt and suckles my clit. The damn breaks within me and I holler cumming hard chanting “Oh my god” as fireworks still set off behind my eyes. My thighs clamp around his face holding him in place as I ride the waves of my orgasm. “Donna you taste fucking delicious” his words muffled by my thighs.

For fear of suffocating him I relax my legs freeing him from his temporary prison. “Sorry” I blush he licks his lips and smiles“No need to apologize baby I could breath fine”. I sit up and attempt to open his belt buckle again this time he does not stop me. I remove the Harley Davidson belt throwing it to the floor, unfastening his jeans, and zipper. I reach in expecting underwear but am met with skin my eyes widen as my hand slides down his taunt length. Jeff sucks in a breath his hips jerk forward as his dick jumps from the contact.

“Do you like what you feel” I shiver from the timbre of his voice. “Yesss” I answer “Then show me” he pushes his pants down his slender hips. Now it's my turn to salivate he stands before me thick, long, and erect. I run my hands up and down his cock before guiding him into the depths of my mouth. Jeffrey places a hand on the back of my head pushing me further on his dick I gag a little as I deep throat him. “Holy shit girl you are fucking incredible” Jeff growls fucking my face harder. His movements stutter as my tongue dances over his cock and his body tightens up as warm spurts of cum fill my mouth. “Fuuck” he gasps between deep breaths his legs shutter. He runs a hand through my coarse curls as he pulls out of my mouth.

I make a show of cleaning up all the bits of cum that I missed. “Damn girl that mouth is dangerous” he rubs his thumb over my lip and I lay back on the bed. He lays down next to me and wraps his arms around me. We kiss indulging in each others essence our tongues tangle together. His hand slides between my legs stroking my sensitive bud. I moan into the kiss feeling my wetness over flow he circles the tip of me. More than ready for the real thing I ride his fingers. I'm close to cumming again when him grow hard against my thigh.

Jeffrey covers my body with his and plunges into me. My mouth hangs open in surprise his fingers still encircle me. His hips retract and then snap forward again and again I clutch his back wrapping my legs around his waist. “Fuck you're tight and wet too, does it feel good to you baby” he presses his forehead against mine. I roll my hips up into his and cry out “Incredible” he kisses me picking up the pace fucking me hard into the mattress. My cunt clenches around him holding him like a vice, and I try to recall if I've ever felt this full before. As he puts my legs over his shoulders I realize I never have.

He rocks into me his fingers stroke my clit faster and I'm like a bullet train about to set off. One last slap of his hips sends me propelling into my next orgasm. “Jeffrey” I holler trying in vain to get my legs off his shoulder. Trying to run from the overwhelming sensation, but he's having none of it. His fingers pause and the press down on my clit while he continues to pound away. “Do you hear how wet you are fuck I can't take it anymore” he pulls out and shoots load after load onto my stomach.

He collapses next to me I'm about to thank him when I hear light snores coming from his direction. “I wore the old guy out” I laugh laying there a little longer before I clean up and gather my things. While putting my shoes on I spot hotel stationary and decide to do something else impulsive. I leave him a thank you note with my phone number on his bedside table.

When I get to my car I send my ex a thank you for leaving; your shit will be on the curb text and pull away from the hotel. Later in the day I hear my phone go off and assume it's my ex trying to talk slick. Surprised when I don't see a name attached to the number I open the text message _When can I see you again- Jeff._ I smile surprised that he texted me soon and immediately text him to plan our next get together.

 


End file.
